Look In Her Eyes
by Rikerlicious
Summary: AU in which Quinn is a new student at Crawford and befriends Jeff's sister then soon enough- Jeff himself.


This is my first fic, so sorry if it's not all that good.  
AU: Quinn is a new student at Crawford and happens to befriend Jeff's sister, and soon enough- Jeff.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

"Hi, Jeffrey, how are you home so early?" Jazz asked her brother as she walked through the door into their home. Jeff looked at her, obviously annoyed by the name.

"I should ask the same about you... _Jazelynn_. Anyway, I'm always home around this time. You've just come home early because you didn't have detention." He mocked. Jazz rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey! I never get detention, I actually like to stay back and finish my work in school time, and I have dance practice on Tuesdays, you know that. So where are Jared, Josh and Jeremy? And where's mom and dad?"

"How the hell would I know? They're all probably just out somewhere, and we weren't invited." He answered, sighing "So what are you so happy about anyway?" he asked, noticing the grin on Jazz's face. Jazz just ignored him and walked into the living room, the grin still intact. "..Or don't answer, that's fine too.. " Jeff muttered.

"You wouldn't care, it's nothing really. Just a friend coming over, she's a new student at my school. And try to not to embarrass me, she's really sweet." Jazz answered, Jeff just rolled his eyes at her.

"How would I embarrass you exactly? Wait, don't answer, I'd rather not know and-" There was a knock on the door, he called to Jazz "Someone's at the door!"

"Dude, just answer it yourself, it's closer to you." She called back at him. Jeff shrugged and walked over to the door. He opened it and stood there, speechless. He'd never seen such a beautiful girl before. Trying to impress the girl, he leaned against the door casually, only to fall to the floor as the door moved back. He felt stupid, he didn't even know who this girl was and he knows that love at first sight doesn't actually exist, so why was it happening to him? It just kept dwelling in his mind, all Jeff wanted was this feeling to stop before he embarrassed himself.

"Are you ok, is this the right house? Does Jazz live here?" The girl asked, looking down at Jeff, offering her hand to help him get back up. He took her hand and nodded, still finding it difficult to speak. "Hello? Do you not talk or something?..." she asked him.

"S-s-sorry. Yeah, Jazz lives here. I guess you're the friend she was talking about. So what's your name?"

"Quinn, Quinn Fabray. I'm assuming you're her older brother. Jeff, right?"

"Right, so, uh.. Come in, sorry for keeping you at the door for so long..." Jeff said nervously, gesturing for Quinn to come in. He closed the door behind her. Jazz walked over to the two. "Gosh, what took you so long? All you had to do is open it, let her in and close it" Jazz scoffed. "Sorry about my brother Quinn. So yeah, make yourself at home, watch some tv or whatever, bathroom is the last door up the hallway" she added, smiling at Quinn. Quinn nodded and went to the living room. She took a seat on the couch and started flicking through the channels in the tv.

"Jeff! What the hell were you doing and why did I hear something fall?! I said _not_ to embarrass me!" Jazz said as quietly as she could.

"I don't know, all I remember was her... Those gorgeous eyes... The way she looked at me..." He replied, smiling to himself, still feeling like an idiot. "I'm gonna go talk to her now." he added, feeling more than nervous inside.

"Uh, ok, I guess I'll just go into my room then..." Jazz sighed, walking to her room.

Jeff walked into the living room looking confident and took a seat in the spot next to Quinn. "Sup?"

"Oh, hello again" She said, smiling at the blonde boy.

"So, what sort of music are you into?" Jeff questioned.

"Uh, well, I'm open to most genres." She answered, Jeff's face lit up.

"Really? Well, I actually write songs with my brother, would you like to hear one of them?"

"Yeah, sure, I'd love to."

"I'll be right back!" Jeff grinned and ran to his room to get his guitar. He walked back to the living room. "This is a new song I'm working on, it's called Always. And uh, this is all I've written so far.

_Cause I've waited so long for you to tell me you love me too_

_I hope I'm not too late_

_Too see your face and tell the time_

_Stop asking questions and make your mind_

_I can take you out, baby don't be shy_

_Just come with me darling and we can fly_

_And wherever you wanna go_

_And I'll always hold you close, always_"

Jeff looked at Quinn with hopeful eyes, he could see the smile on her face. Quinn applauded him, clearly impressed. "So what do you think of it? You're the first person outside of my family to hear one of the songs that I've written so I'll need you honest opinion."

"Honest opinion? I thought it was cute; sounds sweet." Quinn answered, still smiling at the blonde boy.

"Seriously? You like it?"

"Seriously." She confirmed. Jeff sighed of relief, but he still wanted to impress her further. He was still unsure if this girl felt the same, within the five minutes they've known each other, it seemed unlikely.

"So do you dance at all? If not, maybe I could teach you. I mean, uh, if that's ok with you of course." He asked. Quinn giggled at him, it was obvious how nervous he was.

"I'm actually a little tired, don't have the energy to dance right now. How about some other time, like Saturday or something, and maybe just a picnic somewhere? You could teach me to dance then." Jeff just stood there, unable to think straight. He felt so happy, was she the one asking him on a date? There was only one way for him to know.

"Like a... d-d-d-date?..." He asked nervously.

"No, just something we can do together, establish a friendship." Quinn answered, clarifying it. Jeff's heart sank slightly, he wanted more than that, he wanted to be that guy Quinn would be proud to call her boyfriend, the guy she loved more than the world. He nodded at her, with the best smile he could manage, it was faultering.

"Alright, so Saturday afternoon-ish. Around sunset. Don't bail on the friendship establishing thing..?"

Quinn gave him a nod. "So, what now? Too early to go home."

"We could, uh... have something to eat, I'm not too sure what there is but I could check if you wanted." Jeff said with a shrug, Quinn smiled at him.

"If you have any pizza, we could share that." Jeff nodded and went to go get the leftover pizza in the fridge. They were talking for hours upon hours as if they were long lost friends, catching up. Even after Jeff's brothers and parents came home, he just ignored them, so engrossed in his conversation with Quinn, and for Quinn, going back home was the last thing on her mind, she just wanted to stay where she was. There were many smiles and laughs, until Jeff looked at the time, it was after 10, he offered to take her home. Quinn happily nodded and she instructed Jeff how to get to her home. Jeff walked her to her door and smiled to himself as Quinn went inside. Maybe just a friendship would work after all, no matter how much Jeff wanted more, he knew things can't be rushed, it would just ruin what they already.

He went back home, with a big smile on his face, his brothers were asleep, his sister looked at him as if she was saying 'Aww, Jeffy's got a crush' and his parents, they didn't know what to think of Jeff being smitten for a girl they barely knew. He just couldn't stop thinking about Saturday, it was going to be great, he just knew it.


End file.
